


Like a game

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Like a game

For them it's like a game, none wanting to give in, to surrender. It's like their fights, teeth pulling on earlobes, hands ripping at shirts, gnarls mixing with groans as hair is pulled harshly, bodies pressed close to each other, pushed against a near surface. Kaito's eyes sparkle challengingly.

Tsukasa smirks, aiming for slender wrists but Kaito is faster, overpowering Tsukasa, turning him around, pressing behind him against the wall. Lips ghost open-mouthed along Tsukasa's neck and Tsukasa enjoys fully, goosebumps on his spine giving him away. Tonight he'll be the one to scream Kaito's name, revenge plans already appearing.


End file.
